ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Homecoming
Spider-Man: Homecoming is a 2017 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man. It is a reboot of the Spider-Man franchise, a sequel to Captain America: Civil War and the sixteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, while also being the fourth installment of Phase Three. The film is directed by Jon Watts and stars Tom Holland as Spider-Man, Michael Keaton as Vulture, Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan, Zendaya as Michelle Jones, Marisa Tomei as May Parker, Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man, Gwyneth Paltrowas Pepper Potts, joined by Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds, Laura Harrier as Liz Toomes, Logan Marshall-Green as Jackson Brice, Bokeem Woodbine as Herman Schultz, Donald Glover as Prowler and Michael Chernus as Tinkerer. Following the release of the film's trailer in December 2016, Sony Pictures Studios scheduled a sequel for release on July 5, 2019. Plot Appearances Characters * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Zendaya as Michelle Jones * Donald Glover as Aaron Davis/Prowler * Tyne Daly as Anne Marie Hoag * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Laura Harrier as Liz Toomes * Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson * Angourie Rice as Betty Brant * Logan Marshall-Green as Jackson Brice/Shocker #1 * Bokeem Woodbine as Herman Schultz/Shocker #2 * Michael Chernus as Phineas Mason/Tinkerer * Gary Weeks as Agent Foster * Michael Mando as Mac Gargan * Christopher Berry as Randy Vale * Selenis Leyva as Ms. Warren * Martin Starr as Roger Harrington * Hannibal Buress as Coach Wilson * Kenneth Choi as Principal Morita * Tunde Adebimpe as Mr. Cobbwell * Garcelle Beauvais as Doris Toomes * Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon * Abraham Attah as Abe Brown * Isabella Amara as Sally Avril * Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Jason Ionello * Michael Barbieri as Charles Murphy * J.J. Totah as Seymour O'Reilly * Ethan Dizon as Tiny McKeever * Jennifer Connelly as Karen/Suit Lady * Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Stan Lee as Gary * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America Items Locations Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * This film is a result of a unique deal between Sony Pictures and Marvel where Marvel Studios can maintain creative control and put Spider-man in their own movies while Sony make profit of Tom Holland's standalone films * The Stark Expo makes its first chronological appearance since Iron Man 2. * Iron Man's suit, the Mark 47 is red from the top and black from the bottom. This may be a possible reference to the Iron Man from the Ultimate Marvel comics line Gallery Spider-Man-HomecomingPoster.jpg SMH Spider-Man PromoCam.jpg Iron-Man-Mark-XLVII-Hot-Toys-Die-Cast-MMS-Figure.jpg Spider-Man-HomecomingPoster-2.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Iron Man Related Films Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Franchise Category:Major Marvel Movies Category:Spider-man homecoming Category:Marvel Universe Category:Marvel Studios Category:Earth-199999 Category:Marvel Crossovers